An café em os três jporquinhos
by Nammy
Summary: An café em os três porquinhos o.ÔHum.. o que será que pode acontecer? xDLeia, ria, divertasse, e deixe review u.uresumo pessimo, mas eu juro que a historia é bonitinha n.n'


Personagens:

Porquinho 1: Kanon

Porquinho 2: Miku

Porquinho 3: Bou

Lobo Mau: Teruki

Numa Horrivel casinha de uma favela, viviam os três j-porquinhos.

Bou, Kanon e Miku. Que sempre cabulavam aulas, para poder, ficar jogando video game, e passeando em shoppings.

Ao escurecer, voltavam, cansados, e com saco cheio.

Em casa ninguém os esperava, ja que o pai deles havia os abandonado, e a mãe deles estava trabalhando no puteiro da esquina. Eles iam comer no bar, um lanche qualquer.

Um dia Bou, o mais alegrinho, falou:

-Ahh, vamos fugir pra algum lugar melhor?Ç.Ç cansei desses lanches nojentos, e dos olhares maliciosos dos garotos daqui em mim...

-Boa, bou, vamos roubar uns milzinhos da bolsa da mãe, de manhã e fugir por campo \O/ - disse Miku pulando

-Porque por campo?.. - disse Kanon, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Porque, lá é feliz olhinhos brilhantes

-Quem disse?o.ô

-O anuncio da tv olhinhos brilhantes

-Tv sempre mente u.u

-Mente nada - disse Miku e Bou em coro

-o.o a Tv, disse que hoje seria um dia feio, e hoje ta lindo de morrer u.u - disse Kanon, apontando pra janela, por onde dava pra vê a forte chuva que caia.

-o.o"""-Miku e Bou se entre olham, e não comentam nada.

Quando amanhace, os três, vão até a bolsa de sua mãe, e roubam todo o dinheiro, e fogem.

No trêm.

-Pqp, aquela nojenta tinha quase 100 mil na bolsa, e sempre falava pra gente que não tinha nada ¬¬ (n/a: Não é que ela não queria dar o dinheiro pra eles, é que ela não sabia quanto ela tinha mesmo .., e achava essa quantidade pouca, porque nunca foi pra escola xD')- comentou Kanon, irritado

Logo eles chegaram no campo, e dividiram o dinheiro em três partes, e cada construio sua casa.

Kanon como estava com preguiça, apenas armou uma barraca, Miku, fez uma casinha de madeira, e Bou, comprou uma casinha de campo, parecia com a da barbie.

-Muhahaha minha casinha é mais linda que a de vocês - - falo Bou, saltintando

-Hahahaha, mas você gastou mais dinheiro porra ¬¬

-Mas ao menos to protegido do lobo mau ç.ç

-Quem?o.O

-Nunca leu um livro?uu sempre tem um lobo mau na história ç.ç

-Bou, Acho que você anda vendo desenhos animados de mais Bou ..'

-Mas se um lobo mau, come você, não reclame depois uu -disse Bou irritado e indo pra sua casinha.

Um pouco mais distante, observava o Lobo mau, que era conhecido como Teruki, e amava 'comer' porquinhos.

Quando a tarde estava chegando no fim, Teruki se digiriu, até a 'casa' do primeiro j-porquinho, Kanon.

Mas ele não se encontrava, então foi procurar em volta da 'casa'. Logo o encontrou no riozinho que tinha, atrás da barraca, tomando um banho, então foi se aproximando dele, sem fazer-lo notar sua presença, logo vendo que tinha outro J-porquinho com ele.

-Nyaaah ta, tão gostosinha essa agua né Kanon olhinhos brilhantes? - Disse Miku, com o corpo colado ao de Kanon.

-Qualquer lugar com você é maravilhoso :3 - Respondeu Kanon, mordendo a orelha de Miku.

Teruki derrepente, tem uma idéia, completamente retardada, e se veste de Jesus, e paga pra um cara levanta ele com uma vara de pescar(?), pra parece que ele ta voando, e assim é feito. Logo Kanon e Miku vêem 'Jesus'.

-Ohhh ... O arcajo Rafael...-disse Miku, não acreditando no que via

-Não idiota, eu sou Jesus U.ú

-Prove o.o - disse Kanon

-Como ousas duvidar de mim?Ò.ó

-T-T perdoa meu pobre e tolo amorzinho, senhor Jesus..

-Perdoarei vocês se vocês derem, pra mim comer Ò.ó

-Nem em sonho teu Jesus falso de merda Ò.ó, só quem come o Miku é eu porra Ù.ú - Gritou Kanon irritado

-Mas assim vocês dois seram mandados para o Inferno ó.ò

-U.U Que seja, mas ninguém encosta no Miku, apenas eu...

-Ahh, é assim?Ò.ó

-É ò-Ó

Então Teruki, se irrita, e voa em cima dos dois, Kanon, tenta chamar a atenção de Teruki, enquanto Miku, corre até a casa de campo da Barbie, para pedir ajuda para o Bou o.O"

"Toc Toc Toc" (n/a: coisa escrota o.O")

-Quem bate?:B -pergunta Bou

-BOUMEAJUDAKANONCORREPERIGODEVIDAHELPAAQUIÉOMIKU Ç.Ç

-Não quero comprar suco de Maracujá ó.ò

-BOU AQUI É O MIKU Ç.Ç

-Porque não disse antes?o.O

-Abre essa porta pelo amor de deus T.T

-Okay oo - Bou vai até a porta, e a abre.

-BOU ME AJUDA, O KANON CORRE PERIGO DE VIDA Ç.Ç

-Que houve?ó.ò

-EU E ELE ESTAVAMOS TOMANDO BANHO...

-Não, perguntei o que houve pra você ta sem roupa... uu - interrompeu Bou

-Bou me ajuda ç.ç

-Não u.u" Kanon me chamo de criança indiretamente...

-Chamo não ..

-Chamo sim ó.ò

-Ta chamo, mas ajuda ele ç.Ç

-Como?o.o

Enquanto isso..

Kanon se encontrava ja encurralado por Teruki, que agora o prendia contra uma parede, e começava a explorar o corpo despido do outro..

Voltando pra casa do Bou.

-Ta eu ajudo u.u'...

-Weeeeeeee

Então Bou e Miku, foram até onde Teruki e Kanon se encontravam...

Bou chego perto de Teruki, que estava distraídamente, distraído com Kanon, e o cutucou inocentemente, e pergunto...

-Moço, você poderia deixar meu amigo Kanon em paz, porfavor, sei que ele é chato, mal-educado, irritante, e tudo mais, mas ele é meu amigo... óò -Disse Bou, com a maior inocência do mundo.

Teruki olhou para Bou confunso, porquê ninguém jamais, havia chegado pra falar com ele com tanta inocência, alias, ninguém havia sido tão educado com ele(n/a: todos apenas ignoravam Teruki oo ou então o xingavam çç tadenhyu secuestra e leva pra casa), de alguma forma, loucamente, louca, Teruki se apaixonou loucamente por Bou, a primeira vista, ficou um tempo encarando o loiro, sem soltar Kanon.

-Puta merda -- agora fico de vela... - disse Kanon, ja prevendo o futuro romance ali

Após eles ficarem se encarando por duas horas inteiras, Teruki decide falar alguma coisa...

-Co...co...co...mo...como é seu nome? -Disse Teruki, gaguejando.

-Bou e o seu?n.n

-T-e-e-e...

-Te?o.o

-TERUKI - Gritou totalmente corado

-Te Teruki?o.o

-Apenas Teruki

Após longos papos(n/a: apesar converças, nada mais... uú), Teruki pede Bou em casamento, e Bou nem sabe o que disser, então diz que seria melhor começarem primeiro como namorados, pra depois avançarem para casados, Miku se comove com a cena, e Kanon finalmente volta pros braços de Miku.

Futuro dos personagens:

Bou: Depois de uma semana de namoro com Teruki, acabam se casando, e compram uma casa de praia da Barbie

Teruki: Desiste de 'comer' garotos inocentes, e vai viver com Bou, numa casa de praia da Barbie

Miku: Vira Madrinha do casamento de Bou e Teruki, e vive feliz com Kanon, numa casa no meio da cidade, bem longe do campo.

Kanon: Após ter sua experiência nada agradavel com Teruki, que acabam por virar amigos, mas mesmo assim Kanon fica com trauma de ir por campo, então se muda pra cidade, e vive com Miku lá.

Notas finais da autora baka: Yoo Minna-san do FanFiction \o.o/

Eto.. uu to postando uma das minhas fanfic aqui.. o.o

espero que vocês gostem 3

e... não sejam muito duras comigo viu?ii

E... review plizes o.o'


End file.
